DownNdirty
|team = Red |demonym = Canadian |ruler = sumguy |image_ruler = Sumguysig.png |rank = 12,382 |infra = 2,350.00 |tech = 24.86 |landarea = 891.946 |nationstrength = 7,898.706 |totalpop = 25,933 |statsdate = 20 Sept 2009 }} downNdirty is a growing, somewhat developed, and aging nation at 456 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of downNdirty work diligently to produce Gold and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons downNdirty will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of downNdirty has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. downNdirty allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in downNdirty. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. downNdirty will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Inception to CN downNdirty was established on Sunday, August 17, 2008. One Year Anniversary The nation of downNdirty is pleased to announce it's one year anniversary on Planet Bob. Having evolved, matured and consistently surpassed expectations - downNdirty thanks you. The past year has been full of trials, highs and low, ebbs and flows, yet we continue to enjoy the community Planet Bob has to offer us. Having experienced two wars in our tenure with the New Pacific Order, we renew our allegiance to the Order and her many comrades. Semper Fi! New Pacific Order Sumguy of downNdirty was first propositioned by the ruler of Canucktika - Digitalblue to join the influential alliance known as the New Pacific Order. Sumguy joined the New Pacific Order on Sunday, August 17, 2008. We are sad to announce the departure of Digitalblue from Planet Bob, may his deserted nation rest in peace. He will be missed. A few of the people that namely inspired downNdirty over its time in the Order would be Baldr for his free thinking, blunt and to the point attitude, Bilrow because he's just so charming, Xantha was the first person to take us under her wing and guide us through the basics, Imperial Emperor who taught us the basics of the CN Wiki and has been a good friend since, Gandroff and Jgolla both for their quick and continuous ascension up the corporate NPO ladder, they are all dedicated and inspiring Pacificans. sumguy is a member of Parental Discretion Advised, Gamma Battalion Edition squad. Founded by sumguy and Supri on 14 September 2008. After Supri's departure in late December 2008, the squad was remodeled and took new leadership, Silent Jeune took ownership of the squad on 1 December 2008 and has led it to being one of the top active squads in The Order with seven members inclusive. sumguy took on the role of assistant squad leader shortly after. The current roster of Parental Discretion Advised includes; *Squad Leader: Silent Jeune *Corporal (Assistant Squad Leader): sumguy *Corporal: Iceknave *Private First Class: (TSL)OL.Wedge_Antilles *Private First Class: Qazzian *Private: BuddaKing *Private: Paul Muad`Dib PDA was found to be the most active squad in Gamma Battalion during a recent "Squad Readiness Drill". With a response time greater than 20 hours it's nearest competitor. PDA is also the third most active squad in the entirety of the New Pacific Order. PDA just recently broke the 1,200 post marker, they are quickly gaining ground on "Blitzkrieg Krew", led by Comrade Ash created in April 2008 with just over 1,200 posts. "Burg der Ritter Francos", led by Lord Tyrion created in May 2007 leads the pace nearing 2,400 posts. Professions Past & Present File:NPO Pret.png|Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order File:Recruiters.jpg|Recruiting Corps of the New Pacific Order File:SCS Logo.png|Special Community Service of the New Pacific Order File:NPO Media.png|Media Corps of the New Pacific Order NPO career Technology Corps Supervising the Dispatchers are the Managers. As the name entails, they manage. They audit the orders and make sure that monies/tech are sent/received in a timely manner. They also make sure that any issues arising during a technology transfer is swiftly addressed and a solution found. In addition, they propose possible special projects and assist in the mechanics of those special projects. They handle the day to day running of the department. Though he no longer serves as such, sumguy was promoted to Executive of the New Pacific Order Technology Corps on November 28, 2009. Military Intelligence The ideal of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. Military Command Military Command are the people who organize the NPO's war and military efforts, leading NPO Battalions into war, and preparing its defenses against any threat that rises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldiers first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Personal Awards Military Intelligence Praetorian Guard Wiki Department Recruiter Corps Pacifica had 114 applications for membership in 14 days of hard-fought competition. Compare that with the following results: NPO: 114, MCXA: 66, GGA: 40, IRON: 37, Echelon: 6 War Ribbon Bar Category:Former member of New Pacific Order